


Swaying From Season to Season

by puppydeanandjen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, But like they grow older, Injury, M/M, Spirits, Youkai, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydeanandjen/pseuds/puppydeanandjen
Summary: On one autumn day, Jared meets a young boy with skin as fair as snow and a single emerald eye that shines like a jewel.





	Swaying From Season to Season

**Author's Note:**

> What I’ve been working on these past few days. Idk if it’s any good (I think I have some characterization problems), but we’ll see. This story will have 4 chapters to it (Well that's my plan) and is heavily inspired by both Natsume Yuujinchou and Mushishi. I’m also always open for beta readers, just dm me if you would like to take the position. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

A gentle breeze travels through the forest and the leaves rustle in response. The dense layer of fog envelops the area as animals burrow themselves into the flora around them. Puddles soak the dirt below, water still and serene. 

 

Until a shoe steps directly into it, splattering the liquid upward onto Jared’s fleeting, petite form. He continues to sprint maniacally down the uneven path without any clear destination in mind. 

 

All he cares about is distancing himself from the dark, looming mass chasing after him. 

 

With short legs aching and breathing ragged, Jared pivots, switching his direction. He runs in a zigzag motion- something he’s learned over the years- as he ducks under the incoming branches that appear out of thin air.

 

His surroundings are completely unfamiliar to him as delves deeper into the mist, yet everything seems identical as if he had been running in circles. 

 

This moment of confusion causes him to trip over an overgrown root, collapsing hard onto the damp dirt. A sharp pain strikes his ankle, but he doesn’t time to agonize over it because  _ the thing is right behind him _ .

 

Jared forces himself to stand, slipping off the sneaker that kept him stationary. Once he is able to regain his footing, he runs again, trying to ignore the throbbing pain and dashes further into the never-ending flock of trees. 

 

However, gradually, his moves become sluggish, each step he takes causing a sting to rush through his leg, overwhelming his ability to think. And now he struggles to even  _ limp _ forward as fearful eyes peek at the shadow that chases him. 

 

The figure is becoming clearer by the second and he finds himself paralyzed with fright, regretting his decision to explore these mysterious woods and then he’s being tugged downwards, falling backward into a small opening in the ground. 

 

Darkness envelops his surrounding while a hand is slapped over his mouth before he could even realize what was happening. A hush is whispered into his ear from behind as the earth trembles from booming footsteps; its stationary for a couple of seconds- Jared’s heart pounds against his chest, quaking in the stranger's arms- before stomping again, the noise, this time, becoming softer by the moment until everything goes silent. He sighs in relief.

 

The arms slowly unwrap themselves, retracting, and Jared follows them, eyes gleaming with curiosity. His vision soon adjusts to the darkness that envelops this cavern- the only light source being the hole he fell through- yet the details are still blurry to him. 

 

It’s a boy; slightly larger than Jared’s seven-year-old body, but more on the leaner side. Though the most prominent feature is the right eye containing an emerald iris which seems to glow in their pitch-black surroundings as if it were an actual jewel. 

 

Like it isn’t human. 

 

But there’s this aura around the boy that Jared can’t explain; some kind of energy that’s different from the invisible monsters that nobody but him can see. Similar to that of his classmates, but more pungent; it’s comforting, to say the least, finding it familiar yet not so familiar.

 

“Are you okay?” the boy asks, soft and quiet. He tries to speak, but the air is musty and limited and, combined with his exhausted state, triggers a coughing fit. Tender, delicate hands caress Jared’s arm as this unadulterated worry fills the other’s eye. Jared lightly touches the hand while a small smile appears on his face in attempts to soothe him even though there was nothing to show in this darkness.

 

“Do you think you can climb out?” He nods promptly before tearing away, crawling through the dirt over to the gap, dragging his immobile foot. Thankfully, the hole isn’t too deep and Jared is easily able to propel himself upward, landing ungracefully, belly first, onto the damp grass. Crisp air flows through his nose, circulating through his system, providing a short-lived relief as the swelling in his ankle bit back in full force. His eyes are slightly watery while he hisses slightly, but it’s not enough to compel tears to stream down his face. 

 

Jared is able to flip himself onto his back just in time to see a figure tower over him, one that matches the shape of the boy that saved his life. 

 

He finally notices the tarnished rag wrapped around the other’s head, concealing his left eye, and the strands of pure white that blend in with disheveled, dirty blonde hair with the ends unevenly cut. The milky skin shines under the newly awakened sunlight that peeks through openings of copper leaves, banishing the mist that entraps them. A baggy, tattered t-shirt hangs off his shoulder, the collar slightly slipping off, exposing a faint scar that travels diagonally, the rest hiding beneath. 

 

He thinks that this is the most beautiful scene that he’s ever seen; no, this is the most beautiful boy that he’s ever had the chance to lay eyes on.

 

Jared is breathless- even though he had just been able to breath-, awestruck by the allure from the other.

 

The pretty boy’s expression is monotone, sad almost, filled with something that he can’t quite place. 

 

All Jared wants to do is caress his hand again, prove that this is real, that this gorgeous being actually exists. Except that when he tries to stand, gentle hands push him back.

 

“Don’t stand, you’re hurt,” the pretty boy reprimands, staring straight at him, without any harsh intent behind it: firm yet timid. They’re close, close enough for Jared to see the golden freckles that dust across his skin as if they were stars. “I need to get some supplies, stay put”

 

Before Jared could even respond, the other has already run off, leaving him alone in the silence between the hazy array of trees. 

 

Despite the others protest, Jared sits up without much struggle, arms slightly wobbly; the blossoming hues of violet and blue are now visible upon the tannish skin that wraps around his right ankle. 

 

Curiosity injured the cat’s ankle, he guesses. 

 

The crumpling of grass reverberates in his ears as the pretty boy reappears with two old, short planks, splintered at the ends, and small cotton sheet, just large enough to cover a baby, in hand. 

 

“I told you not to stand” He scolds lightly, disappointment written across his face.  

 

“Sorry” Jared responds sheepishly, unsure of what else to say; all logical thoughts seem to have dispersed in the presence of the other. He watches in silence as the pretty boy sets the objects down, drops to his knees, and inspects his ankle. Touches are soft and careful as if the other believes that Jared would break into pieces by even the smallest leaf dropping onto him. 

 

Lifting his shirt slightly, the pretty boy reveals a petite, leather pouch, the strap tied around his waist, sitting directly above his ragged shorts. He flips it open and pulls out a pair of scissors, dainty and small, the same ones that he’s seen his mother use multiple times before when fixing his torn clothes. Grabbing the sheet, he cuts three vertical stripes and grasps the planks, angling them beside his injured leg. Using the fabric as rope, he binds the wood to his leg, creating some sort of contraption that prevents him from twisting it.

 

Every movement is methodical, graceful like he’s done this a million times in the past and Jared wonders if there are millions of treated wounds that have concealed themselves under the tattered shirt. 

 

“Thank you,” Jared says, grinning gleefully even in his hurt state; it’s only then that the emerald eye locks onto him and his breath is taken away once more. He unintentionally gulps, eyes gazing at pinkish, plump lips. 

 

“It’s nothing,” he replies bluntly. 

 

“I’m Jared” He reaches hand outward, regaining his composure, just as his mother had told him to do when meeting a stranger. The pretty boy stares at the gesture for a second before grasping his hand, shaking it once.

 

“Jensen,” he says quietly. 

 

Jensen. Jared thinks it’s pretty. 

 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when Jensen rises to his feet. 

 

“Where do you live? I’ll take you home”

 

Jared blinks, not processing the question until he remembers that he’s still in this forest, without any idea of where he is. His parents would be furious at him if he arrives back late. They’d be furious at him if he didn’t arrive back at all. How is he supposed to get home now? 

 

“I don’t know,” he says, staring into the endless forest that envelops them in panic. 

 

“I can probably bring you back to town from here.” Jared’s attention shifts onto Jensen who’s diligently cleaning the leftover material off the ground, stuffing it back into his pouch.

 

“Really?” Jared asks. It must have spilled out louder than expected as Jensen jumps a bit, quickly concealing it over a monotone layer that Jared easily sees through. He doesn’t mention it.

 

“Y-yeah,” he responds. “You shouldn’t walk.” 

 

Spinning around so that his back faces Jared, Jensen props himself onto one knee, bending himself forward. “I’ll carry you” 

 

Jared nods while he gingerly shuffles himself, careful not to put any unnecessary pressure on his ankle. He swings his legs to Jensen’s sides as arms hook onto them and Jared grasp tightly onto his smooth shoulders. And, before he knows it, he’s being hoisted into the air. Then they start moving.

 

Jensen is strong. He must be strong under that lanky exterior to be able to carry Jared. Maybe it’s because Jared is light, but he doubts it. After all, he’s strong as well- the best basketball player in their class as stated by his teachers. 

 

Yet, it’s only because he’s used to running quickly, faster than any other kid could, surpassing them on the court without a sweat. Because he’s been in this forest so many times in the past that’s used to it. Used to dashing through the trees with the reason of exploration. Both to and away. 

 

However, the area is unrecognizable to him- he’s never been out this far- but Jensen seems to know where he’s going, each step decisive. 

 

He’s still wary, however, wary of the monster that had chased him before. Nothing that he’s ever seen before. An unknown thing that embodies despair and darkness and desperation. He unconsciously tenses against Jensen, slightly tightening his grip. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Jensen speaks, turning his head to the right a bit, as if he senses the fear building within Jared. “They won’t come back” 

 

It’s firm, conversant, and that releases the tension that is buried inside of him. 

 

“What was it?” Jared asks leaning in closer, curious about what he has to say. Out of the corner of his eye, Jared spots a couple of rusty, old teacups- the one in the front being slightly larger than the rest-, bearing pairs of petite, grey legs sprouting from the bottom and a single, scarlet eye, running beside them in a straight line. He’s seen these before, though they tend to be shy, easily startled by loud noises, but their eyesight is poor which is why Jared was able to sneak up on them. 

 

“A god,” he replies nonchalantly. “A young god that doesn’t have enough power to sustain themselves.”

He peeks with curiosity, shuffling a bit. Jared begins to ponder how long Jensen’s been in these woods to acquire this information. 

 

“You see” Jensen explains, guiding them through the vast array of grass and leaves. “when a god is created they don’t have many followers which causes them to always be on the border of existence; after all, belief is power. That’s why they eat people like you and me. Ones that harbor a plentiful amount of spiritual essence as a supplement for that lack of belief.”

 

“Spiritual Essence?”

 

Jared tilts his head to the side and Jensen nods. 

 

“Everyone is born with some amount of spiritual essence as it flows through us all. However, some have more than others. That’s why you’re able to see these creatures while others can’t.” 

 

It brings all the pieces together perfectly. Maybe, in the back of his mind, he knew all this information already. All the times that he told his parents that he saw something- whether it would be the fairly cute, petite girl that waits at the bus stop all day, but never boards or the snowy white puff balls that enjoy hiding themselves within the cracks of his home-, they would laugh at him with proud remarks of his wild fantasies. He never believed those explanations, continuing to see them even as he passed the age of imaginary friends. 

 

Jared would tell his parents every minuscule detail about his bizarre encounters and they would listen happily. Yet, as his height rose inch by inch, the more worried his parents became. 

 

“My parents say that it’s just my overactive imagination,” Jared spills into Jensen’s attentive ears, shortening their distance, even more, curling himself slightly to rest his head gently on Jensen’s. “T-They say that I shouldn’t be spewing nonsense.” 

 

“It’s because they can’t see. And humans are always dismissive of what they can’t see.” 

 

He furrowed his eyebrows, pursing his lips. “That’s not fair” 

 

“Life isn’t fair,” Jensen says, voice dropping an octave and Jared pulls back slightly, startled, guilt rushing over him. “We just have to live with that.”

 

He leans in again, burrowing his face into silky hair; it smells distinct from the forest that reeks of dewy dirt and bland leaves. It’s not any of that at all. Instead, it’s freshly cut grass and hydrangeas; the remnants of summer that are still evident through the strands. 

 

“Sorry,” he hears, the tone light and airy again. “I didn’t mean to be so harsh.” 

 

Jared shakes his head, rustling himself into blonde and white locks, carefully avoiding the knot that keeps the rag from falling. “It’s alright”

 

They don’t talk after that; the atmosphere too awkward and heavy. All of the mist has been finally dissolved by the sunrays that beam down upon them, but it’s not overwhelming. 

 

Their pace is slow and steady and, with each step, Jared notices how Jensen slowly begins to lose his energy; how his breathing became heavier and ragged combined with constant adjusting of limbs and the light sheen of sweat glistening off pale skin. He can’t help but gaze at the boy, worried.

 

“We should take a break,” he says and Jensen nods, shuffling his arms from where he has them hooked around Jared’s legs, before replying “Almost”

 

Apparently, Jensen’s been planning this the whole time; only a few seconds later, they finally approach a gap within the excessive flora. His ears pick up the familiar sound of moving water while his eyes observe the stream ahead. They’re close to the edge, so close that Jared is able to see how the fishes swim in the calming waters, free from any toxins in the world that lie outside of this place. 

 

He’s set down onto the golden-tinted grass, luscious and cushiony, ticking the bare skin that is exposed by his shorts. A refreshing breeze washes over them, cooling them from the heat that the sun showers upon them. 

 

Jensen plops himself next to him with a relieved sigh, cupping his hands as he dips them into the river; he drinks some of the fresh liquid. After he finishes, then raises his shirt once again, digging into his pouch and retrieving a pottery cup with small chips on the rim. He sweeps the cup over the surface of the river, collecting some of the water, before handing it to Jared who takes it gratefully. 

 

“Thank you,” he says, glancing away from Jensen for a moment to catch a young lady across the river clothed in Japanese styled robes and a blank white mask adorning her face, hiding behind a tree; her hands are deathly pale, painted in some kind of writing. She stares at them for a while, then runs off into the forest, disappearing into the greenery. 

 

“What was that?” Jared asks, head twisting itself towards Jensen. He’s seen humanoid creatures in these forest before- ghost are common, always having this transparency to them, wandering around the area of their death; sometimes, he encounters those with animal ears atop their heads, yet they usually conceal themselves, afraid of humans that dare to enter. However, mostly, he’s only seen little creatures with an assortment of body parts and mixes of feral features. Yet, they weren’t scary or terrifying in any way, more docile, just existing in this forest. Living. 

 

“A cursed spirit” Jensen replies, devoid of any surprise, tightening the knot on the rag around his head. “They rarely show themselves. Don’t approach them.” 

 

He then scoots closer, peering at Jared’s bundled leg, bending to meet it. “I’m going to check your ankle now,” he states, gazing upward with a bewitching eye; Jared can feel his heart pounding against his chest, unable to speak, unable to breathe, unable to do anything. And then Jensen’s head dips away, lifting Jared’s leg onto his lap- he shifts slightly to allow an easier transition-, inspecting the wound with dainty fingers. The swelling has gone down substantially, leaving only the colors behind.  

 

With Jensen right next to him, it’s hard not to notice the fabric that conceals the other eye; the dirty exterior in contrast with the clear skin. It only piques his interest now as he had been too caught up in the combination of pain and fear and beauty to even think coherently. He’s curious, extremely so-it’s in his nature-, but, before he speaks, Jensen opens his mouth. 

 

“Jared,” The name rolls off awkwardly from Jensen’s tongue, but it sounds like music to Jared’s ears. “Why did you decide to roam these forest? I know this place is known to be dangerous even by the kids that pass by.”

 

“I don’t know,” Jared answers as he gazes away to the pale blue sky, the chirping of birds resounding his ears.  “There’s something about this forest that just...draws me in or something. Like a magnet.”  _ But it’s not like that at all.  _ It’s strange, this place, yet it’s comforting. Familiar in a way, but not at all either. All he could say for sure is that he fits in here more than the outside realm. 

 

“How about you?” Jared’s head slowly turns back to Jensen, automatically locking with the pretty emerald eye, beauty that’s only exemplified by the daylight. 

 

“I grew up here. I’ve lived here ever since I could remember,” he replies, hands threading themselves into the grass but not careful not to rip them from the ground. A gust of wind runs through, stronger than the last; it sends a shiver down his spine. He regrets wearing only a t-shirt- his brother’s old star wars shirt that’s been battered from roughhousing between friends but still wearable- and shorts. 

 

“We should get going,” Jensen says and Jared can’t help but agree. 

 

It doesn’t take them long settle back into their position and start traveling down the trail that Jensen seems to know by heart. 

 

Another rush of air passes as flurries of reddish brown leaves spiral upward; it provokes the thin hairs on his body to stand while he unconsciously digs himself into the warmth that Jensen provides. It’s not much- his skin colder than most-, but the way that his heart pumps blood faster with each centimeter he shortens between them is enough to keep his whole body toasty. 

 

He doesn’t understand why, but it doesn’t really matter to him. He only thing cares about is that he’s here right now, savoring this moment. 

 

The world around him is tranquil, serene, and there’s nothing more that he yearns to do other than stay here. Forever. In Jensen’s arms. 

 

“We’re here” Those magic words break Jared from the spell that had been cast over him, revealing the surroundings that he’s known for years. The oak trees. The unusually shaped branches. The creaky park bench that nobody uses. 

 

They’re all familiar, supposed to bring him some kind of comfort, but he’s devastated. His hands grip tighter onto the soft skin, but Jensen doesn’t seem to notice. The two of them approach the edge of the woods, a rotting wooden gate with huge gaps in the middle that separates the wildlife and civilian structures- it’s unnecessary as the townsfolk would never enter these wood, the eeriness of it that scratches people in the wrong way. 

 

He can see the rustic shops with bland walls and glass windows that always display trinkets which he saves all his pocket change for. The bakery that his mother enjoys to buy bread from to supply their daily breakfast: toast. The library that nobody dares to enter with a musty stench and harsh caretaker. 

 

He knows them all. And that’s why he doesn’t want to go back. 

 

Jared would rather stay here in this place filled with wonder and fantasy than out there. 

 

“Do you think you can walk from here?” Jensen asks twirling his head, adorning an empty expression, cold and distant. Uncaring. A reminder of the blank faces of his classmates. Does Jensen hate him now?

 

He doesn’t know, but it sends a pang into his heart, sharper than the pain from his ankle. 

 

“Yeah,” he says quietly, his mind racing, while Jensen releases him gingerly- he’s able to stand on his feet, leaning his right foot-; Jared doesn’t want to lose this connection between them. He doesn’t want to lose this growing friendship. 

 

“Can we meet tomorrow?” he blurts out without any initial thoughts and Jensen turns around to meet him, eye wide. Jared only realizes their evident height difference now with him being several inches shorter; it’s daunting.“I mean maybe not tomorrow, maybe after my ankle is healed and school is ove-”

“Okay,” Jensen promises, cutting him off, chuckling softly under his breath, grinning ear to ear with the corners of his eye curling upward like a little smile, provoking Jared to smile as well; his heart skipping multiple beats in sheer happiness. “Next week, this spot. Rest up, I’ll be waiting.”

 

“Okay,” He nods curtly, carefully moving forward past Jensen, gazing backward. “See you, Jensen”

 

“See you soon, Jared.” 

 

Then he finally tears his eyes away and takes a step forward into civilization.

 

Limping, he is able to cross the street as wind surges past him from behind and, once he turns around, there’s nobody there.


End file.
